Christmas is made for love, right?
by FlipSideofC
Summary: Bokuto has yet another plan for Kuroo and Kenma. Christmas is for couples, right? (Standalone sequel to Bokuto's Matchmaking Services)


Glad people liked the first part of the series. This is the sequel Bokuto's Matchmaking Service, although it's a standalone, so you don't have to read part one to understand it. Suddenly realized I hadn't crossposted this here (it's been on AO3 since xmas ^-^), so Happy KuroKen Day!

* * *

"Akaashi! Christmas is the holiday for romantic couples, right?"

"...yes?"

"Are you free?"

"Uh…"

"Because Kuroo says Kenma is probably coming staying with us around that time. He suggested we hang out playing games and watching movies. But...I was thinking I could suggest that we eat out, then create a diversion and leave them to have a Christmas date all by themselves."

"That's... a really good idea", Akaashi admitted finally, when Bokuto started to eye him quizzically. "But, what kind of diversion?"

"Well... I was hoping you could help me with that. If I say I'm sick, Kuroo and Kenma will insist on helping me, but if you're there too, you could leave with me and they would be ok staying."

"Not bad Bokuto-san. But what kind of illness? If you suddenly say you're feeling sick during dinner they'll think it's the food and want to leave."

"You're right, so I'll have to do it before we start eating."

* * *

Christmas arrived. Kenma showed up with some games and a small bag. Bokuto had noticed - with glee - that Kenma left more and more clothes and things each time he came to visit Kuroo. While he probably did it for practical reasons, Bokuto saw it as yet another sign that the two were growing even closer. He made sure to say as much to Kuroo and watched his friend's reddened ears with satisfaction. Kenma came to visit all the time. Kuroo was always happy and so much more content when he was here. Kenma did a more subtle happy, but it was there and Bokuto prided himself on having learned to read Kenma quite well by now. This Christmas was going to be it!

* * *

Bokuto chatted with Kuroo as they entered the quite posh restaurant. It was certainly lucky they'd booked it well in advance, as it was packed with celebrating couples and groups of friends. Akaashi followed with Kenma, talking softly. They'd all dressed up - "we have to match Akaashi - just look at him!" - at Bokuto's insistence.

Bokuto looked around and prepared himself. Soon, he'd do it. Soon. They just had to sit down first, so he could be sure Kuroo and Kenma would stay. As they were seated Kuroo stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Bro? Are you ok? You're so fidgety."

"Yeah...uh... my shirt is just itching a bit."

"Is it the new one? Did you wash it?"

"I…"

Bokuto opened his mouth to blurt out his carefully prepared speech, when Kenma suddenly sounded urgent.

"Keiji?!"

Kuroo and Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi, who looked white as a sheet.

"Akaashi?!" Bokuto squeaked, looking terrified. "Are you ok?!"

"I...I feel...I feel sick...and...and dizzy. I…"

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Kenma asked, seemingly ready to make the call.

"I… don't think so. It was probably the shrimp I ate before coming here. It tasted a bit off. I shouldn't have... I probably just need to lie down and rest."

"We'll get you to back to the apartment", Kuroo offered, starting to rise from his chair.

"No no...you stay here. I can walk there. It's close."

"Akaashi! You can't walk there like this! I'll take you there."

"Thank you Bokuto-san."

"We'll all go", Kenma offered, reaching for his jacket.

"No...I...if you wait a while I... I don't want an audience...is that ok?"

"No problem Akaashi! We'll stay here for a while, right Kenma?"

"Yes, of course."

Akaashi shivered and looked ready to hurl, so Bokuto quickly pulled him out of the restaurant.

* * *

Akaashi stumbled along the sidewalk, half-carried by Bokuto, all the way back to the apartment. After having emptied his stomach, Akaashi collapsed on the couch, looking half-dead.

"'Kaashi? How do you feel?" Bokuto asked anxiously, while handing him a washcloth.

"It did say on the box that I would feel sick, but this was horrible. I should feel better in an hour or so though. At least I hope so."

"Box? What box?"

"I figured it would look more authentic if I got sick instead of you. I didn't tell you so your reaction would be genuine."

"Akaashi…" Bokuto whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You... you took pills to feel sick... to help Kuroo and Kenma? You…"

Akaashi blinked, looking confused.

"You... that's so kind. You are the best... the absolute best…"

Bokuto's eyes shone in honest admiration and warmth. Akaashi flushed slightly, under the pallor.

"It was nothing… Kuroo-san and Kenma-san deserve a nice date."

"Akaashi... you're amazing. Just amazing. You know that? You're my favourite person."

Akaashi turned redder. He was too worn out to pretend to be aloof after that kind of statement.

"I... you're exaggerating."

"No. You're my favourite person. You were before this too, but still."

"Thank you Bokuto-san. You're... my favourite person too." Akaashi murmured, figuring he could blame the nausea for his words.

"I am? Really?"

"Yes. You are."

* * *

Kuroo eyed Kenma curiously. The younger boy looked deep in thought, golden eyes half-lidded. Kuroo took the time to look over Kenma's attire for the evening. While he'd seen Kenma in school uniform almost every day for years, it was something else entirely to see him in a proper suit. Kenma was always in casual wear when he came visiting, so Kuroo found himself fascinated by the garment adding maturity to his normally hoodie-wearing friend. He was always a year behind him, but Kenma certainly was growing up...

"Ehum."

Kuroo started and looked up at the server.

"Excuse me, are you and your...partner ready to order?"

Kuroo swallowed and hoped his cheeks weren't as red as they felt. He wondered what Kenma looked like, but didn't dare meet his piercing gaze right now.

"He'll have the fish", Kenma said calmly. "I'll have the chicken. Thank you."

Kuroo blinked. Kenma met his gaze.

"Are you feeling queasy too?"

"No!"

"You looked all sappy. Were you thinking about volleyball again?"

"No, I was thinking that you look all grown up in that suit", Kuroo grinned widely, making sure to leer enough to make Kenma glare.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I don't."

"You do."

* * *

"Keiji says we should stay away", Kenma said, glancing at his phone, as Kuroo handed him his jacket. "Have you heard anything more from Koutarou?"

"Yes, he says Akaashi is still hurling. I guess we have to wait a while longer. I'm assuming you'd rather have apple pie than traditional cake?"

"Obviously, but I'm still full after dinner. Let's take a walk first."

"To be honest... I thought Akaashi was faking first", Kuroo mused as they exited into the cool air, "but... he looked really sick."

"Yes, I doubt he was faking it. Now if it'd been Koutarou, I'd just assumed he wanted to be alone with Keiji and have a Christmas date."

"We're alone too you know."

"..."

"So, are we on a date now?" Kuroo grinned.

"Kuro, I swear…"

Kenma sneezed and then started as he felt another jacket being draped across his shoulders.

"Wait, what about you?"

"I always have an extra jacket when I'm with you. Have you forgotten?"

Kenma pulled the jacket tighter. It smelled like Kuroo. Kenma glanced up at his best friend and swallowed a large lump that had suddenly manifested in his throat.

"So this is what couples do on Christmas", Kuroo said softly, as they strolled down the street, admiring the lights. "It's not bad, is it?"

"I guess not."

"That's the Christmas spirit Kenma! So, if you were on a date, what would you like to do?"

Kenma's gaze darted around.

"I think... couples watch the fireworks."

"Yes, but what do you want to do? If you'd rather go to the arcade…"

"...fireworks."

"Fireworks it is!"

Kuroo grabbed Kenma's hand as they walked to a nearby park, where the sky could be seen. They stopped to watch, their breaths misting.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm warm."

"No no Kenma, you need to be cold so I can be a proper date and warm you up."

"You just gave me a jacket."

"Keeenma…"

"You warm me up all the time", Kenma muttered.

Kuro flushed.

"No, I mean at night!"

Kuroo laughed his donkey laugh as Kenma groaned.

"Shut up."

"I know what you meant. So Kenma, are you cold?"

"Yes, I'm freezing", Kenma deadpanned.

Kuroo put his arm around him. He was warm. In fact, it was almost too warm, but Kenma didn't mind. They watched the fireworks in comfortable silence until the sky turned dark again.

"There, now you've practiced how to date."

"Yes. I doubt I'll need it though."

"Why not? Anyone should be happy to date you."

"You think so?" Kenma mused quietly.

"Definitely."

"..."

"You're supposed to say, 'anyone should be happy to date you too'"

"I should, shouldn't I?" Kenma smiled faintly.

"This is what I get for warming you up? Some date you are. Say something romantic."

"Kuro…"

"Hmmm?"

"You'll have to work hard to top this next year."

* * *

Notes:

I wasn't going to put them in suits at first, but have you seen the recent official orchestra pics with Kuroo and Kenma? Seriously the most gorgeous thing! They look so damn good! I just had to (ok it's tuxedos and not suits, but you get the general feeling).


End file.
